Control
by Holiday
Summary: Spot decides that he and Jack both need some stress relief and when Jack agrees Spot realizes that he's not always in control. SLASH JackSpot.
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed my fic 'Experimental Relations'. I really appreciate the feedback!_

**Title: Control  
Author: Holiday  
Part: 1/4  
Rating: R/M  
Why: Sexual and language content as well as slash. If any of that bothers you then this really isn't the fic for you.  
Summary: Spot decides that he and Jack both need some stress relief. Will things go the way he expects? SLASH Jack/Spot.  
_Disclaimer: Don't own any of it._**

* * *

"I hear your little Davey left you." Spot said casually, taking one last drag of his cigarette before putting it out on the wall.

Jack glared at the Brooklyn leader, "He went back to school. What of it?"

Spot glanced at him, smirk in place, but he didn't respond. Instead he studied the entrance of the alley they were in. It was late and nobody had passed by since they had entered over half an hour earlier. They really were quite alone.

"What do you want Spot?" Jack asked finally. Spot could tell that he was getting annoyed.

"The way I figure it, you're in need of some…relief since your partner left ya." Spot let his eyes travel the length of Jack's body, "I figure we can help each other out."

A dark look crossed Jack's face and Spot had less than a moment to regret his words before the bigger boy had him pressed against the wall.

"You think so?" Jack asked softly, letting his lips brush Spot's ear lightly, teasingly. "You offerin' yourself to me Spotty-boy?"

"No!" Spot exclaimed indignantly, thrashing about in Jack's rough hold, "I don't -"

"Oh I get it." Jack interrupted, squeezing Spot's wrists bruisingly. "You wanted _me_ to submit to _you_." He lowered his lips to kiss and suck on Spot's neck. His grip on the smaller boy didn't loosen.

"Nn…s-stop." Spot cursed to himself at hearing his voice shake.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, pushing his knee in between Spot's legs, "Seems to me, you're enjoyin' this."

Spot moaned and his hips bucked slightly when Jack's hard thigh rubbed against his groin. A moment later Jack crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss. Spot opened his mouth immediately eager explore Jack's warm mouth. Their tongues battled, fighting for dominance, neither giving into the other.

When Jack finally pulled away they were both panting and flushed. Spot opened his mouth to speak but Jack dove in again for another rough kiss. This time Spot was vaguely aware of Jack's hands releasing his wrists, pushing his suspenders off his shoulders before moving to work on his pants. Spot let his own hands tangle in Jack's hair pulling his mouth closer as he sought to explore more of the older boy's taste. He moaned into the kiss when Jack pushed his pants to his knees and grabbed his erection. Spot pushed into his hand wanting, _needing_ more. He was unprepared for Jack throwing him to the ground and hissed when he landed on his knees hard.

The rest of it was a blur as Jack quickly prepared him, before pounding into him fiercely. When they were both done, Jack immediately pulled out and stood to fix his clothing. As he ran his hands through his hair he looked down at the boy panting on the ground with pants now around his ankles.

"Not a bad idea Spot." He smirked before leaving the alley.

Spot stared after him, stunned at his callousness. It took him several minutes to pull himself together, but when he did, he was furious. He sat up, wincing slightly, before standing and pulling up his pants.

"That bastard!" He swore as he pulled on his suspenders. He stormed out of the alley, ignoring the pain that shot up his back.

He wasn't sure what he was angriest about. Jack taking control of the encounter or Jack leaving him in the alley less than five minutes after he finished. The least he could have done was help him up and offered more than six words.

Spot frowned at that last thought. He wasn't a girl. He didn't need Jack to kiss him and tell him he loved him. He didn't _want _Jack to love him. Hell he didn't even want him to _like _him. Not like that anyway.

Frustrated with both himself and the Manhattan boy he decided that next time he would show Jack that nobody took advantage of Spot Conlon. Next time he'd show him just who was in control.

_

* * *

_

_Please let me know what you think! I should have the next part up by tomorrow or the next day.  
Aloha!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Major thanks to Zippy and Rustie73 for reviewing the first chapter!_

* * *

He saw Jack a week later when he and several others went to Manhattan for a poker game. It was a friendly game and Spot was satisfied that he had won some money in the end. The other Brooklyn boys left right after the game but Spot stayed, talking and joking around with Race and Kid Blink, carefully ignoring Jack. He had been able to feel the older boy's eyes on him all night, but he hadn't spoken to him since greeting him coldly before the game. 

After another hour had passed he said his goodbyes and headed out onto the streets, certain that Jack would follow. Several blocks from the Manhattan Lodging House, he ducked into an empty alley. He gave a low whistle when he saw the older boy, who looked around before sauntering into the alley.

"So you came back for more?" Jack asked casually, looking down at the angry blonde.

"I came for the poker game. You're the one that followed me." Spot said evenly, though his eyes were icy.

Jack smirked, "Well I wouldn't mind another go at that tight ass either."

Spot saw red as he lunged at the older boy, "You stupid fuck!"

Jack dodged and caught him from behind. Spot struggled and managed to elbow Jack in the stomach, causing him to let go. They faced each other and Jack gave him a look that clearly said, 'Is that all you've got?'.

Spot growled and lunged again, his fist connecting with Jack's cheek forcing him to stumble slightly. Before he could land another hit though, Jack regained himself and caught Spot's wrists tightly before slamming him up against the wall. Spot grunted at the impact before turning cold eyes towards Jack's triumphant grin.

"Ain't this familiar?" Jack said softly, before capturing Spot's lips in a fierce kiss. Once again they battled for dominance

Spot felt warmth flooding his veins causing him to want to submit to the bigger boy, before he realized what exactly was happening. He started struggling, trying to pull himself free. He turned his head forcing Jack to break the kiss and stare down at him.

"Let go of me you bastard." Spot said through clenched teeth.

Jack stared for a moment more before he shifted back. Spot thought he was going to be released, but was surprised when he was instead forced to the ground with Jack sitting on his hips, hands still gripping his wrists tightly.

"Let me up you -"

"C'mon now, Spotty-boy. We both know this is what you want." Jack murmured, lowering his lips to Spot's neck.

Spot suppressed a moan as his sensitive neck was caressed by warm lips. "Stop, Jack."

Jack ignored his weak protest, and continued nipping and sucking at his neck. He released Spot's wrists when he felt the smaller boy relax and his hands made quick work of Spot's shirt and suspenders. Spot felt him kiss down his chest, his breath hitching when Jack took one of his nipples into his mouth. He moaned softly as Jack sucked and nibbled on one and then the other, hands trailing down his stomach to open his pants. He pulled out Spot's erection and starting pumping causing Spot to buck and groan loudly. After a few minutes of this he pulled away and opened his own pants. He turned Spot over, shoved his pants down past his ass and prepared him quickly and a little less efficiently than last time.

Like last time, the rest of it was a blissful blur to Spot. Jack again pounded into him relentlessly, biting down on Spots shoulder as he came to keep from shouting. Spot had to bury his own yell in his discarded shirt, knowing that they couldn't have anybody hear them. When Jack pulled out Spot winced in pain, grateful that Jack couldn't see his face.

The Manhattan boy was already redressed and standing near the entrance to the alley by the time Spot turned over. He looked down at the small boy and grinned, "Goodnight Spot."

And just like that he was gone.

This time it took Spot less time to react. He stood up awkwardly, acutely aware of the pain between his legs. He was angry again, but this time mostly at himself for submitting to the other boy. After fixing his clothes he leaned his forehead against the wall and pounded his fists into it several times. When that didn't make him feel any better he debated going after the other boy and showing the other boy that he _could _take control. He was just _letting _Jack think that he was in control.

"Fuck." Spot muttered, pounding his fists against the wall again.

He was the leader of Brooklyn nobody should _ever_ control him whether he was letting them or not.

He stayed in the alley a while longer, thinking about this, before deciding he was tired and just wanted to sleep. He headed back to his lodging house, resolving to think about this when he wasn't so exhausted.

* * *

_Spot came off a little more--I don't know…dramatic I guess--than I meant for him to be. Hopefully it worked though. Please let me know what you think!_

_Aloha!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much to my two wonderful reviewers and a special thanks to Rustie73 for the kind words._

_Before I continue I wanted to let you all know that this is sort of a teaser. I'm not really sure about the direction this story has taken and I would really appreciate any opinions on the matter. However keep in mind that this chapter isn't finished, next time I update I'll finish this chapter and put up another._

**Edit (4/20/2007): I added two paragraphs to the end of this chapter to complete it. It's not a lot but this was meant to be a teaser and I hadn't really finished the chapter where I meant to when I posted it before. It starts at 'Spot felt ill…'**

* * *

Several days later he was once again in Manhattan after running into Racetrack near Sheepshead and following him to Tibby's.

"So what's eatin' ya Spot?" Race asked when they were seated in the back with their food.

Spot glared. "Nothing."

"If you say so." Race replied taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I do say so. You challenging me?" Spot asked darkly.

Race laughed and shook his head. "Even I wouldn't bet on those odds."

Spot snorted at that, feeling his anger recede. Race wasn't his problem anyway. He lifted his glass to his lips and took a sip, keeping his eyes away from the older boy.

Race stayed quiet for a while, watching as Spot picked at his plate. "So you gonna tell me what's wrong or what?" He asked finally.

"It ain't your business." Spot answered, finally starting to eat.

Race studied him for a moment before nodding. He didn't say anything else about it and instead starting talking about his day at the tracks. He had managed to win a small sum and was happy to be able to take his girl out for a nice evening.

"Bout time you did somethin' for her that didn't involve liftin' her skirts." Spot joked, a smirk finally finding his face.

"You're jus' jealous I got me a pretty girl." Race shot back, returning the smirk.

Spot laughed and they continued shooting comments back and forth. By the time they left the restaurant, he had managed to forget about his problem with Jack. They headed for the park, neither really wanting to return home. When they arrived they sat side by side in the grass, still talking for a while before they both fell silent, leaving opportunity for Spot's mind to wander.

His thoughts returned to the Manhattan leader and he suddenly found himself wanting to talk to Racetrack about it. He wasn't sure how the shorter boy would react though. And he couldn't afford to have someone else think that the leader of Brooklyn was weak.

He sighed, causing Racetrack to ask again what was bothering him. This time he answered. "I'm havin' a sort a…relationship problem." He mumbled gruffly, embarrassed that he needed help.

Race gave hum a sideways glance. "Since when do you have a girl?"

"I…don't." Spot looked down at his scuffed boots, noticing that the left one was untied. He carefully tied it, staying silent as he concentrated on keeping the laces from breaking.

"Alright so you don't have a girl." Race said after a few moments of silence. "That mean you got a boy?"

Spot looked up at him sharply. "What?!"

"Calm down Spot. I don't mean nothing' by it." Race raised his hands in a form of surrender. "An' it don't bother me none if its true."

"Well it ain't!" Spot snapped, feeling his face heat up. He stood up and moved away from the other boy keeping his eyes fixed on two boys playing on the other side of the park.

"What is it then Spot? You don't got a girl, but ya don't got a boy. So what do ya got then, a monkey?" Race asked, exasperated.

"I don't have anybody! He don't want me!" Spot exploded in the Italian's face.

Race stared at him wide eyed. He couldn't believe that Spot had actually said something like that out loud. It took him a few moments to work up a response, but before he could open his mouth he realized Spot seemed to be in some sort of shock.

"Fuck." Spot swore softly as he realized what he had admitted.

He _wanted_ Jack to want him. He wanted Jack to want him for more than quick fuck in a dirty alley. He wanted Jack to want him in a way that leads to love.

Spot felt ill as his epiphany sank in. His face was pale and he knew that his hands would start shaking if he allowed them to. He wouldn't though. Spot Conlon wasn't supposed to feel things like that, let alone show feelings like that.

He ignored Racetrack and turned to leave the park in a sort of daze that he hoped the Italian didn't notice. He managed to secure a scowl on his face once he reached the streets and he even held it the entire way back to Brooklyn. He stormed through his lodging house ignoring everyone and glaring at anyone who got in his way. When he reached his own room he slammed the door, locking it behind him, before finally allowing his expression to melt into one of despair.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?_

* * *

_Tomorrow is my birthday, so feel free to leave a review as a present, lol. I'm just kidding. It really is my birthday, but I would really like for you to leave your thoughts and opinions so I know how I'm doing._

_Aloha!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: FINALLY! Hehe. Bet ya'll thought I wasn't going to finish this. Well I refuse to give up on it. This chapter was a pain to write and that's probably why it took so long to write. I know where this story is going to end up, its how I get there that I seem to be having trouble with. I think I'm back on track though and it shouldn't be months before I update again. In fact I'm **hoping** that it will only be a couple weeks at most._

_Thanks to my lovely reviewers! I really appreciate the comments and they really are what helped me to continue this._

**Just so you know, I did add a little something to the end of the previous chapter. To me it finishes the chapter a little better. It's not imperative that you read it, but you might like to.**

* * *

One of the disadvantages of being Spot Conlon was that there was nobody he could talk to about his new revelation. Or there was nobody that he would talk to anyway. He wouldn't put himself through that embarrassment and he knew that it would ruin his image as the tough Brooklyn leader—an image he had spent years cultivating. This lack of outlet led to him avoiding the entire situation for as long as possible. 

He avoided Manhattan by busying himself with things around Brooklyn and he managed to put the Manhattan leader out of his mind throughout the day. Nighttime was harder since he was left alone with nothing to distract him from his thoughts. He was losing sleep as a result and was becoming surlier every day. He supposed he felt bad for his newsies since they were the ones that had to deal with his temper, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He needed to get his frustration out somehow.

It was several weeks after his encounter with Racetrack and he had stormed through the lodging house angrily before making his way up to his room. On the way he had accidentally made one of the smaller newsies upset, but he didn't stop to dwell on it as he reached the landing of the third floor.

"I didn't realize you were in the habit of making little kids cry." A voice drawled behind him before he could reach his door.

Spot froze, his shoulders tensing as he immediately recognized the voice. He had to take several deep breaths before he had enough control over himself to turn around with a dark look on his face. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded.

"Aww, can't a fella stop in to see his friend?" The word 'friend' was drawn out with a leer and Spot just barely suppressed a shiver.

"Some damn friend you are." Spot muttered turning to open his door, intending to shut the door in the older boy's face.

"I haven't done anything you didn't ask for." Jack defended, stepping right up behind Spot.

Spot clenched his hand tightly on the doorknob as a hand caressed and squeezed his rear before slipping around to his front to do the same to his crotch. Jack's other arm went up and wrapped around Spot's chest, pulling him flush against the taller body.

"Let me go." Spot managed to say through clenched teeth. His eyes were shut tightly though as he tried to ignore the feeling of pleasure that swept through his body.

"Mm…but I know you don't really mean that." Jack said leaning down to nibble on Spot's ear. "What would you do if I took you right here? Right where any one of your boys could see us?"

Spot's eyes opened in an immediate panic. He jerked his door open and flung himself inside not caring at the moment that Jack came inside as well. He managed to free himself from the Manhattan boy and he used that advantage to close and lock the door.

With a sigh he turned around and leaned back against the door. He stared at Jack warily, unsure of what to do next. He was somewhat trapped in a room with a boy that he clearly cared about who didn't think much more of him in return other than what a great fuck he was. He ignored the shock of pain that thought created and settled for glaring at the other boy.

"Such a loving look." Jack murmured from across the room. He looked at the smaller leader, studying him carefully. "You're very pretty when you're angry." He said suddenly, moving forward quickly.

Spot was taken by surprise at his words and before he could recover he had been pinned to the door and forced into a bruising kiss. He could feel himself melting, but wouldn't allow it. He couldn't give up his control again. It would lead to his destruction. He turned his head to the side, but Jack wasn't deterred. He just started licking and sucking at Spot's ear and then neck.

"S-stop." Spot said pushing weakly at Jack's shoulders. "Not…" _Not again_. He thought, closing his eyes and folding his hands into fists, resting them on Jack's shoulders.

Jack continued, kissing Spot's throat before moving to the other side of his neck and up to the other ear. He smiled against the soft skin when Spot tilted his head to the side to give Jack more room. He moved his hands slowly downward, slipping them between the door and Spot's body.

He licked the shell of Spot's ear as his hands came to rest on the smaller boy's bottom. "I've missed this tight ass." Jack breathed, his hands squeezing for emphasis. "You've missed me too haven't you? Missed being used like the little sl--"

This brought Spot out of his daze and he used his fists to start pounding roughly on Jack's shoulders and chest. "Stop it!" He demanded angrily, cutting off Jack's words. "Let go you bastard!"

To Spot's surprise, Jack released him and stepped back. When he looked up at the older boy he expected to see him glaring but Spot was again surprised to see him staring curiously while he rubbed his chest. He would probably have bruises.

"Why did you stop?" Spot couldn't help but ask.

"You told me to."

"That didn't stop you before." He spat, glaring darkly.

Jack didn't answer for a long while as his studied Spot's angry form. "You didn't really mean it before."

Spot blinked. Was that true? He hadn't thought much about his demands during their previous encounters. He knew that this time he had really wanted Jack to stop, but wasn't that true of every time?

No.

Those other times Spot had been upset about his loss of control. This time Jack had actually angered—he refused to use the word hurt—him with his words.

Jack leaned back against the bed frame, casually crossing his arms. "So what's different this time?"

Spot took a deep breath as he considered his answer. He couldn't tell Jack the truth but for some reason he couldn't come up with a plausible lie. It grated on his already frayed nerves because normally he had no trouble thinking up lies. Why did Jack have such a strong effect on him? It wasn't a question he had an answer to. He just knew that he didn't want to be Jack's plaything any longer.

"Spot?" Jack asked, sounding a little worried.

"I'm not your plaything." Spot blurted out before looking up at Jack in horror. He hadn't meant to say that. He hadn't meant to say anything at all, but Jack had surprised him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Jack asked, jerking away from the bed in his surprise.

"No! I mean—"

"That's what this is about? Tired of playing the bitch Spot?" Jack asked with a smirk.

For a brief second Spot felt his emotions explode before he lost all sense of control. He was on Jack a scant second later, punching him solidly in the eye. Another punch went to his gut while the next caught his jaw. Jack went sprawling to the floor and Spot quickly followed, not giving him any time to recover himself. He wanted to older boy to feel the loss of control. Wanted him to suffer the pain.

It was several minutes later before Spot regained himself enough to realize what he was doing. "Fuck." He swore as he took in the damage he had inflicted. Jack looked as though he had been hit by a runaway carriage. His face was bleeding in several places and would soon be black and blue. His clothes were rumpled and torn in places and Spot imagined that he had a few severely bruised ribs.

They were silent for a long time as Spot stood above Jack, looking down at him guiltily. Jack stayed curled up on the ground clutching his sore ribs and taking slow, pained breaths. After several long minutes Jack sat up carefully, wincing at the sharp feeling of pain as he did so.

"Feel…better?" Jack asked slowly.

Spot stared at him in confusion. Wasn't Jack angry with him?

"I…don't think…I…can do this…anymore." Jack said between ragged breaths, looking up at Spot finally. His left eye was already swelling shut. "

Do this?" Spot asked, not following.

"You…and me."

"There is no you and me." Spot said bitterly. "Just fucking."

This time it was Jack who looked surprised. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering. "Right. No big loss then."

For some reason neither of them seemed to agree with that.

----

_I was quite unsure about taking this direction (another reason this took so long) so I hope it worked out for you. As I'm sure you're used to, I'm never sure if my point comes across as well as I mean for it to. So please review and let me know what you think. I shall try to update soon!_

_Aloha!_


	5. Interlude: Jack

_Alright, I know it has been a very long time (once again) since I last updated and I am terribly sorry for that. I was very very VERY busy this summer and now that school's started things have actually slowed down a bit (strange yes? Hehe, such is life)._

_So just so you know what's happening with this story: it's almost over. I have one, possibly two more chapters after this. This chapter isn't so much a chapter as it is a little insight into Jack's thoughts._

_Thank you, thank you, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You guys are the biggest reason that I am continuing this._

**--------**

**Interlude: Jack**

"Stop it!" Spot demanded angrily. "Let go you bastard!"

Jack was surprised at the note of urgency in Spot's voice as he pounded on his chest and immediately stepped back. He wasn't sure what it was, but something was bothering Spot more than usual this time. Before the pleas and names had been a part of the act a part of the fun. Something had happened that he was unaware of.

Jack stood a few paces away from Spot, rubbing his chest where the smaller boy had pounded against him furiously. He was a little annoyed that he would soon have bruises on his chest, but he brushed it off when Spot spoke.

"Why did you stop?"

Jack could hear the surprise in Spot's voice and wondered at it as he answered him. "You told me to."

"That didn't stop you before." Spot returned in a dark voice that almost caused Jack to take a step back.

He didn't answer right away, instead taking a moment to take in Spot's angry stance. Jack was very aware of that thing that was different, but he couldn't figure out what it was that could have caused Spot to react this way.

"You didn't really mean it before." Jack finally said in a gentler tone than he had intended.

He watched as Spot blinked in confusion. The blonde's face slid into a bland expression, giving away none of his emotions as he pondered the statement he had just been given.

Jack was a little puzzled by his confusion. He thought that Spot had understood this game they were playing, but he wasn't so sure anymore.

"So what's different this time?" Jack adopted a casual pose against the bed frame. He was confused too (not to mention a little worried), but didn't want to show it.

He watched as Spot conversed with himself inwardly, wondering what was going on in the other boy's head and wishing that he would share it with him.

_Where did that thought come from?_

He didn't care about Spot's thoughts. He just wanted to sort out this problem and get back to the sex.

_Which is why I care about Spot's thoughts_, he explained to himself, _its all a part of getting back to the sex._

He wasn't entirely certain he agreed with those ideas, but they were the least complicated ones he could come up with.

"Spot?" He asked worriedly when Spot was silent for too long.

"I'm not your plaything."

"What?" Jack could feel his body jerk away from the bed at the sudden exclamation. He stared at Spot with wide eyes as he tried to process the statement.

_My…plaything?_ He had never thought of Spot that way. Not any further than…_The Game! _They were back to the game again! The game he could handle. The game he could understand.

"That's what this is about? Tired of playing the bitch Spot?" He smirked, cutting off whatever Spot had been saying. He waited for the smaller boy to respond, with his smirk still firmly in place.

He hardly had time for his eyes to widen in surprise before he was suddenly attacked by the furious blonde. Caught off guard, he didn't have a chance to respond before he was knocked to the ground. He unsuccessfully tried to defend himself, but Spot was too angry and clearly had the upper hand. He settled for curling into himself until the beating was over.

He didn't register that Spot had stopped until the swear word penetrated the pounding in his head. He stayed curled up on the ground for a few moments though, knowing that moving would cause a fair amount of pain. Hell it hurt just to breathe, for all he knew moving could kill him.

After taking several slow, pained, breaths Jack looked up at Spot's guilty face and decided that he needed to move. Slowly—and very carefully—he sat up. Wincing at the move, he just barely suppressed a pained moan as every inch of his body protested.

He shifted so that his back was against the bedpost and looked up at Spot. "Feel…better?" He asked slowly, painfully.

Jack was slightly reassured by Spot's confused look. He knew the younger boy expected him to be angry, and though he _was_, it wasn't as strong a feeling as his own guilt.

He had obviously misread the Brooklyn leader and as a result had treated him unfairly. It was then that he decided that what they were doing—whatever that was—needed to end.

"I…don't think…I…can do this…anymore." He struggled to say. It hurt to breathe, which made it difficult to speak. He looked up at the younger boy, waiting for him to speak.

"Do this?"

"You…and me." Jack explained with as little words as possible, feeling as though the pain was somehow spreading.

"There is no you and me." Spot said bitterly. "Just fucking."

Jack was surprised when that statement just added to the pain. He hadn't seen it coming and he was at a loss as to how to respond. His mouth opened and closed several times before he finally managed to find his words.

"Right. No big loss then." He said, knowing the words were a lie as soon as they left his lips.

--------

_And there you have it. Now I have a request. I have written out most of the next chapter, but I seem to be stuck on how to get to the ending. I do know how I want the ending to be, and I have several ideas of how to get there. I just sort of need someone to bounce ideas off of / someone to beta this chapter for me. So, if anyone would like to help, let me know in a review or feel free to send me a PM. _

_Just so you know, I'll probably only pick one person (mainly so that I don't get too confused, heh). _

_Please review even if you don't want to help! It's really okay if you don't want to :)_


End file.
